Looking through a Time Glass
by fictionlover94
Summary: 74.239, named by me, invented a machine that you can see the future through. He didn't expect that everybody wanted to look through it. Couples galore that's not even mentioned on  and established on the KND forum.Ch9 for Fernkit
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I don't own teh Kids next door and you can't do anything to stop me! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Okay now that that is out of my system. I have established couples on my own and I did not steal this idea it was used twice before me. **

**Go on and read and review this baby. Numbuh 74.239's name is made up. All of those reading my other stories they will be update...eventually. **

74.239, aka Gabe Rodowsky looked over at the plans of the T.I.M.E.- G.L.A.S.S. its purpose was to see the future. He wanted to know if everybody knew about the splinter cell really being the Galactic Kids Next Door. His friends Number infienty aka Jerome Quincy was really over some files and number 2 from sector V was here, getting new plans.

"Hey Gabe!' said Hoagie and he just waved his hand in his direction.

"What are you working on?" he persisted on. Gabe wanted to keep this a secret in case it didn't work at all. But Hoagie he was a fellow scientist he wouldn't tell any one.

"Okay I'm working on this plan for a telescope that has you see in the future. It will show you what ever is going on at that time in the future that is in the past. Want to help?" He liked Hoagie and was one of his friends that did not work on moonbase.

"Cool and yes," said Hoagie really meaning it. He wondered if there was anything between him and Cree at the time. Then a blond haired girl with clear blue eyes came in with hope in her german accent.

"Hi numbuh 202," said Hoagie to the girl he liked. It was true eventually he told everybody that the cooties weren't real. He just didn't want Patient C touching him. She was gross for a girl you know.

"Hi Gabe, Hi Hoagie," she said and he noticed a certain spring in her step. He also noticed that she said his name first.

"What are you guys doing," she asked and shook out her page boy lengh hair that rested against her chin. Oh gosh he had the 'telegram' according to the health teacher. He was taking notice to a girl!

"We're working on this plan for a telescope that has you see in the future. It will show you what ever is going on at that time in the future that is in the past."

"Can I help?" she asked and Hoagie turned to him waiting for permission.

"Sure why not?" he said nervous then ever./


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I don't own teh Kids next door and you can't do anything to stop me! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Okay now that that is out of my system. I have established couples on my own and I did not steal this idea it was used twice before me. **

**Go on and read and review this baby. Numbuh 74.239's name is made up. All of those reading my other stories they will be update...eventually. **

"Its finished," declared numbuh 42 who came in earlier and joined in. Everybody looked over the T.I.M.E. G.L.A.S.S one more time.

"Its beautiful," said Hoagie in a mock teary voice. He pretended to wipe his eyes. Numbuh 202 leaned on his shoulder her shoulders shaking with laughter. Numbuh infienty looked at the machine and started to rock on his feet.

"So who wants to go first?" asked Gabe not caring that the girl he likes was leaning over his friend.

"I will," volunteered Hoagie jumping to the chance. He shoved his goggled above his head and peered in the T.I.M.E. G.L.A.S.S.. Everything was hazy with cloudy gray swirling around. Finally he can make out a figure in the clouds. He saw his own self as 'Hank' but a bit older then a teenager.

-*-*-*In the future-*-*-*-

"Abby, what do you think of dinner?" Hoagie's eyes grew huge he was married to numbuh 5 of all people. That was cool yet weird at the same time. He studied them closer.

"You're supposed to be cleaning out the garage. I'm the one making dinner," she replied trying to hit him with her hat. He ducked and smiled at her, Abby raised her eye brow.

"Kids breakfast is ready," she called up the stairs and Hoagie left the house to the garage. 4 kids came pounding down the stairs. 2 of them looked exactly like him and Abby the others looked like a mixture.

"Mom can I work the car so I can make it fly?"

"No Hoagie you can't do that." The 3 other kids looked at them arguing with a great intrest. Hoagie from the past watched amazed that it worked. This was so cool wait until he told numbuh 5! He then felt a tug on his arm and Gabe grabbed him out of way.

"What did you see?" asked Kim, Gabe, and Ted after he came back to reality.

"I was married to numbuh 5 and we have kids, 4 of them. My son is named after me and he wanted to fix the car so it can fly," said Hoagie giddy. He loved seeing the future and wondered when he can do it again. Instead Gabe was looking in.

* * *

**Brief character introducing**

**Gabe Rodowsky = 74.239 **  
**Kimberly Aiden = 202 **  
**Ted Jefferies = 42 **

**Leave a Review on the way out **


	3. Patton looks through

**Okay I don't own teh Kids next door and you can't do anything to stop me! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Okay now that that is out of my system. I have established couples on my own and I did not steal this idea it was used twice before me. **

**Go on and read and review this baby. Numbuh 74.239's name is made up. All of those reading my other stories they will be updated ...eventually. **

* * *

Gabe looked into it and saw nothing but haze just like Hoagie did. Until he saw something a dog that looked like a yorkie dog was chasing a 3 year old girl. She had blond hair and bright green eyes dress in jean overalls and stripped blue shirt underneath.

"Gabe get your son to shut up,"cried out a women that looked like 202 older. It was her older and she looked pretty, she had a plain pink t-shirt and her jumper that looked like a pair of overalls.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," then he saw his older self in the door frame. He could tell because of the orange hair that stuck out like he just woke up. He was in a pair of PJs and realized that he did get up. His older self sneezed and blew his nose.

"Good Luck at home with the baby," and she kissed him on the cheek and Gabe gasped. He tore away from the machine and looked at everybody. He then looked at Kim and blushed. Hoagie wiggled his eye brows and Ted looked at him questionaly.

"Nothing much for my future," he lied and looked out at the vastness of space. Numbuh 60 from kids next door arctic base peaked in the room. He gave them all a hard look. If the scientist were doing something together it had to be a Dr. Time Space marathon again, and numbuh 60 hated that show with a buring passion.

"What are you guys doing?" he asked in his usual loud voice.

"Looking in the future. We all made this machine that you can take a peek and see what is going on, try it numbuh 60," said Ted. He was trying to be optimistic and didn't want him to turn them in for a time travel device, it was against the rules.

"Okay, I'll try it,"he said not really believing that they could do it. A haze covered the lense until a scene played out before him. A girl with wavy black hair and blue eyes looked at his older self. Patton's eyes raised at himself. He looked all right but some girls in his class would say other wise.

"Hi dad, you any good at gym work?"

"Since when do they give homework in gym class," asked his older self wrinkling his nose. A women with red hair was folding some laundry behind him and yelled over her shoulder.

"She got in a fight and now she has to write a report on good sportsman ship." His older self nodded and the younger Patton was shocked that women was Fanny. Well he did like a challange when it came to girls, and that happened.

"Why did you get in a fight Sam?"

"My gym teacher has 2 kids both sons. They are in gym with me, Simon and Coby Jansen. Both of them like me for some reason I'm not sure why. Simon called me pretty and Coby I guess he was mad that he didn't say it first starting beating up his brother and I had to step in and stomp on his foot."

"Well I'm glad you're not taking an interest in guys yet Smita, your too young. I'm gald you take after her." Sam rolled her eyes at the nickname seriously that came out of her mouth when she was learning to say her name?

"You know it took her 6 years to get her to trust me. I was 14 when we first went out and we had an on and off situation from there." "

"Oh you," said Fanny and whacked him with a pair of boxers. He rolled his eyes and kissed her anyway and Patton jerked his head away from the machine.

"I have a really weird future," he said and walked off. Now he had a strange urge to kiss Fanny! That was wrong on how many different levels.

* * *

**Brief character introducing**

**Gabe Rodowsky = 74.239 **  
**Kimberly Aiden = 202 **  
**Ted Jefferies = 42 **

**Leave a Review on the way out **


	4. Fanny looks through

**Okay I don't own teh Kids next door and you can't do anything to stop me! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Okay now that that is out of my system. I have established couples on my own and I did not steal this idea it was used twice before me. **

**Go on and read and review this baby. Numbuh 74.239's name is made up. All of those reading my other stories they will be updated ...eventually. **

* * *

Fanny and Rachel were walking the halls to Gabe's office. They went looking for Kim and go get a meatball sandwhich. Well Rachel was going to get the meatball sandwhich, Fanny was going to stick to her muffin and turkey and bacon sandwhich. Both of them passed by Patton on the way to his office.

"Numbuh 362, ma'am," he said greeting her with a salute. Then he looked over at Fanny up and down. He could see why his older self went after her she was pretty in a way.

"What are you staring at boy?" she asked him and Rachel sent her a warning look. Both Fanny and Patton narrowed there eyes at each other. As he continued walking he patted her on the shoulder awkwardly. What was he going to do the next time he saw her? She obviously didn't know that they were married.

"If your heading to number 74.239's office feel free to look over at the machine they all made," he told them still staring at Fanny.

"The one that when you look in the mirror you see your hearts desire?" asked Rachel she remembered that. She saw herself surrounded by happy kids, her broken family together and a meatball sandwhich.

"No you can look in the future. Try it out and see if you agree with it," he finished and continued walking.

* * *

Fanny was the first to look, she just came in and immediatly found the machine. Her haze however was not gray it was a shade of green.

At first all she saw was a nursery. The crib sat near a window with light rays of golden sunshine coming in. The room was a pale green color with a burnt orange color trimming along near the ceiling. The pillows on the window seat were various shades of orange. A toy box set at the end of the crib and a rocking chair in the corner.

"Baby," said a little boy about 3 came toddling in. He looked like a younger version of Patton. Was she married to him, of all people? Then the baby began to start crying after looking up at the boy.

"Mommy Samantha won't stop crying," he cried yelling down the hall. She heard some voices and her older self came in, in a rainbow monkey robe. Also she was fat, well she wasn't fat just pregnant again.

"Ha hi there Sammkins. Mommy's here," she said a baby voice that she heard so many times before when people saw her brothers when they were infants. The baby was still crying. Her older self was tickling the baby and making a farting noise on its stomach. Soon the baby was laughing.

"Now what do you want to get dressed in?" she asked the baby and Fanny had to roll her eyes. She already freaked out mentally. Her older self frowned at the pink outfit on the dresser.

"Patton, she's not wearing that pink outfit," she called down the hall. Fanny jerked away as her older self decided on a pink and green outfit.

"I'm married to that goody two shoes Patton Drilovsky," she said mad and embarressed at the same time. Rachel gasped and the scientist sent each other an amused look.

"Your married to Patton? Well it had to happen one day, you would eventually stop hating boys Fanny," pointed out Rachel trying hard not to laugh.

"Then why don't you look?" Fanny then pushed Rachel toward the machine and she took a peak in...

* * *

**Rachel's broken Family explaination: Her dad left her mom when she was 9 and hasn't seen him since. Her brother is a psycho path and she refuses to believe it. Her mom works over time and sees her kids at night and during the weekends. Yea I have a weird imiganation. **

**Brief character introducing**

**Gabe Rodowsky = 74.239 **  
**Kimberly Aiden = 202 **  
**Ted Jefferies = 42 **

**Leave a Review on the way out **


	5. Rachel looks through

**Okay I don't own teh Kids next door and you can't do anything to stop me! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Okay now that that is out of my system. I have established couples on my own and I did not steal this idea it was used twice before me. **

**Go on and read and review this baby. All of those reading my other stories they will be updated ...eventually. **

* * *

The first thing she saw was her older self eating a meatball sandwhich. Gosh she loved those things she would always make home made ones with her mom before she got a job. Sitting next to her was a teenage girl in gray pants and red t-shirt. The girl was pouring over some homework.

"Hey mom can you ask me to spell these words?" she asked and pushed her brown hair over her shoulders. She pulled her book away from her face her glasses.

"You still have spelling tests in high school Kenzie?" Rachel asked in disbelief then again times are different since she was a kid. Then again she doesn't remember anything during her childhood.

"Sure honey all of them?" she asked as the wiped her hands on a napkin.

"No just the first 10," the girl said and looked down at the brown table.

"Okay now spell adr-"

"Mom," said a boy in a blue jump suit and red touchings.

"Yes Chris?" she said patiently and the girl narrowed her eyes at him. She was just about to study with her mom.

"Can I fix the wiring of the house to let sprinklers go off when dad goes up in flames." Her older self actually considered this. What was this about her husband going up in flames. Slowly she pulled away from the glass.

* * *

**Brief character introducing in case you forget which I doubt. **

**Gabe Rodowsky = 74.239 **  
**Kimberly Aiden = 202 **  
**Ted Jefferies = 42 **

**Leave a Review on the way out **


	6. Kuki looks through

**Okay I don't own teh Kids next door and you can't do anything to stop me! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Okay now that that is out of my system. I have established couples on my own and I did not steal this idea it was used twice before me. **

**Go on and read and review this baby. All of those reading my other stories they will be updated ...eventually. **

* * *

"What should we do with it," asked Gabe. It would be a lot of people on moonbase coming in and out of his office all day. Then again not many people would want to see there future.

"I can take it to sector X we don't get many visitors and I bet Angelie and Josh would like to see there futures. Angelie would probably love to see that I won't bring to our treehouse more zombies. Everybody knew what sector X went through with the zombies.

"Then I can take it to sector V Numbuh 4 would love to see if he got married to Kuki. I bet she told him her feelings first." Everybody laughed they all knew about the crush numbuh 4 harbored on his friend.

"Let me look, let me look!" cried out numbuh 3 as soon as Hoagie explained it.

"Go ahead numbuh 3," replied Hoagie and winked at numbuh 4, who was looking at the machine hard not sure what to make of it. Wait til numbuh 3 pulled away and shouted she got married to numbuh 4. She took a peek in and saw the haze clear awy...

"You know Sally, I really don't see the point in math," said a girl with wavy black hair who was numbuh 86 and 60's kid.

"Yea but you didn't have to scream it out at the top of your lungs in the cafeteria and then start a food fight," said the other girl giggling. She had on a green hoodie and baggy black jeans. Her long black hair was hanging over her shoulders except for a strand in her mouth.

"Honestly Sam, if we had to lock, you and your parents. Them being numbuh's 86 and 60 in a closet together who would win the shouting match?" she asked. She loved to mess with her friend and never forget to remind her who they were in the kids next door.

"My dad he has a naturally loud voice, he raises it and he is loud. My mom has to yell to be loud in general. My dad would also win in a saracasm contest. What would happen if we lock numbuh's 3 and 4 in a closet?"

"As a 10 year old? My dad would have to tell my mom she loves him. She never knew this but he's liked her for like ever since they meet even," said the girl that must have been her daughter. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Kuki screamed out and continued watching. She was bouncin up and down.

"I have to go tutor Mrs. Gilligans daughter polish."

"You're teaching Holly polish? She's like 3," protested Sally. One of her green's eyes closed against the bright yellow sun.

"I know but apparently Hoagie was taught french, Jeanette was taught spanish, Scott was taught German, and I'm teaching Holly polish."

"Wow, by Sam see you at the slumber party."

"No its a sleepover Sally," shouted Sam as she jogged into a drive way and Sally turned into the other. A women in a black skirt suit was leaning in a dark green minvan.

"Hi mommy new rainbow monkey's!" And the girl started to pull out the plush dolls.

"They just came in today-" AHHHHHHHHHHH screamed Kuki she was working for the company. She did a happy danced and kissed Wally's head as she waltzed to her bedroom.

* * *

**Brief character introducing in case you forget which I doubt. (all are made up except for Numbuh's 202 and 42's first name those are real) **

**Gabe Rodowsky = 74.239 **  
**Kimberly Aiden = 202 **  
**Ted Jefferies = 42  
Josh Amberson = 34  
**

**Leave a Review on the way out **


	7. Wally and Abby look through

**Okay I don't own teh Kids next door and you can't do anything to stop me! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Okay now that that is out of my system. I have established couples on my own and I did not steal this idea it was used twice before me. **

**Go on and read and review this baby. All of those reading my other stories they will be updated ...eventually. **

* * *

"Move over,"yelled Wally as he raced to the machine and pushed numbuh 5 to the ground.

"Mmmm lover boy wants to know if he's going to see the same thing, numbuh 3 saw," said Numbuh 5. She could careless to see if she married Maurice or Hoagie or what she was going to do with her life. Wally looked in and grunted when he only saw the clouds. Then the scence showed his olderself looking over at some equiptment.

"Come on you can't beat up an old man?" His older self gestured and a figured pushed him from behind to the ground. Pretty soon there was a full out fight that included flips and both him and his attacker thrown against a padded wall.

"I win I took out the defender of kids," he shouted out.

"Kuki come give me a kiss-" Then the girl who he knocked over pushed him to the ground. 2 faces of 2 boys looked at them from the stair case.

"HAHAHAHA dad lost to Lilly!" shouted the boy with black hair and the blond boy stuck out his tongue.

"The defender of kids win! You loose daddy! shouted out the girl that was his daughter Lilly. An asian women appeared on the stairs and both of the wally's were staring.

"Give me a kiss?" She came over and kissed him on the cheek. Wally in the past felt the kiss and fainted in glee. Everybody in the treehouse looked at him and rolled there eyes. He prety much saw that he was married to numbuh 3. Casually like that never happened numbuh 5 took a quick glimpse.

"Hey mom, we're African American and French on your side right?" asked a girl with auburn hair in a long twisted braid.

"Yea, thats right sweetie."

"I didn't know that Mrs. Gilligan," said a girl that looked to be half black too. Number 5 raised her eye brows she was married to Hoagie she could live with that. But if Maurice was married to her sister then there would be a cat fight going on.

"Lindsey what about you?" Her daughter asked the other girl who was in a jean skirt and purple t-shirt over a long white top. She looked a lot like numbuh 78...

"I'm african american and american too actually," said the girl that was named Lindsey and Abby pulled away okay with what was yet to come.

* * *

**Cast of Characters (all are made up except for Numbuh's 202 and 42 and number 78's first name those are real) **

**Gabe Rodowsky = 74.239 **  
**Kimberly Aiden = 202 **  
**Ted Jefferies = 42  
Josh Amberson = 34  
Angelie Johnstone = 78**

**Leave a Review on the way out **


	8. Nigel looks through and soon moving

**Okay I don't own teh Kids next door and you can't do anything to stop me! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Okay now that that is out of my system. I have established couples on my own and I did not steal this idea it was used twice before me. **

**Go on and read and review this baby. All of those reading my other stories they will be updated ...eventually. **

* * *

"Oh no I don't really need too," said Nigel as Hoagie pushed him numbuh 1 was the last one to look. In all honesty he could care less. He was also a bit afraid what if he turned into his uncle? What if his future was like his dream and was president of the United States?

"Come on numbuh 1 after today its going to Sector X since nobody wants to go there," tempted numbuh 2.

"No really I don't want to." No way was he going to explain his fears to them. Abby pushed him a bit foward and at the machine. She rolled her eyes and was starting to get annoyed. If he wasn't why did she?

"Fine but I'm not reveling nothing." Cautiously he peaked in and saw some figures moving around. A boy with no hair was bending over some papers. He didn't really not have hair, it looked more like a burr haircut.

"Hi dad," he said gloomy at his older self.

"Hi Garrett whats wrong?" he asked rubbing his head. He wasn't really sure about what his son was going through. Girl trouble? That was something his wife was going to have to do.

"Oh gosh, I have this family tree project and I don't have the poster board. I don't know our family that well I've been focusing on other... Stuff," he finally said carefully choosing his words.

"I can tell you my family," said Nigel for some reason he can trace his family to the 19th century.

"I also have to have a tradional dish from one countries that our family is from." Nigel raised his eyebrows what was a traditional dish for The Netherlands, that was where Rachel's family is from.

"Well a british meal is fish and chips which is fish and french fries in america," said Nigel trying to give his son some help. He was trying hard not to fail.

"That means I need a dutch desert. Thanks dad for giving me an idea," he gave his dad a short hug and walked away to his mom, looking for a desert ida.

"That's a nice future," he said blandly and walked off to his bedroom.

* * *

**Cast of Characters (all are made up except for Numbuh's 202 and 42 and number 78's first name those are real) Rachel being dutch is something I made up. **

**Gabe Rodowsky = 74.239 **  
**Kimberly Aiden = 202 **  
**Ted Jefferies = 42  
Josh Amberson = 34  
Angelie Johnstone = 78**

**Leave a Review on the way out **


	9. Numbuh 87 looks through

**THIS IS FOR FERNKIT! She didn't really say if they had kids and what there names are so, I'm going by intution. **

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**Okay I don't own teh Kids next door and you can't do anything to stop me! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Okay now that that is out of my system. I have established couples on my own and I did not steal this idea it was used twice before me. Her OC who is offical in mine and her mind at least Caterinà Marshall Bluet, and Caterinà Strowd**

**Go on and read and review this baby. All of those reading my other stories they will be updated ...eventually. **

* * *

'We're here, we're here! It didn't go to sector X yet right?" asked a flustered but excited numbuh 87, her brown hair flying behind her and blue eyes wild.

"Its here," said Hoagie confused how did she know?

"I know just about everything that happens in the KND numbuh 2," she crossed her arms and smirked at him. She looked over at the machine, that was it? But hey if it worked it worked. She looked through and saw only the clouds and then an image.

"You okay?"Rick asked his wife, they were married for about 15. Her eyes widened, not only was she married to Rick, but she was also pregnant. At the most 8 months probably...

"I'm fine and little Stephanie Rose is fine too," she said with a smile. They still never picked a name, and Rick refused to see what the sex was.

"I'm not naming the baby Stephanie, it sounds to close to Bethany. We don't like the annoyingly cute triplets remember," he said he fully well knew what there real names were.

"If its a girl her name will be Felicity Jane," said Rick proud of the name.

"Okay I can live with the name Felicity, but Jane? If we're going to have an oldfashioned first name, we're going to have a newer 21st century name."

"Newer names? Eventually names come back-"

"I vote for the name Ivy, now that is a pretty name: Felicity Ivy Stowrd. For a boy I suggest Avery Cedric Stowrd just to keep you happy," she said lightly teasing him.

"The perfect names for the perfect parents," said Rick turning on the radio and starting to work on some papers. She was still living by 19th century standers even though she was in the 21. She went to go cook some spaghetti and check the dryer, at least she wasn't living in the 19th century.

Caterinà pulled away and smiled she was going to like the future. Everybody stared at her and then a horn was heard. Numbuh 42 came to pick it up and take it to sector X.

"Hey ready Hoagie," he said with a salute to the others.

"Yea, lets pack this baby up."

* * *

**Cast of Characters (all are made up except for Numbuh's 202 and 42 and number 78's first name those are real) Rachel being dutch is something I made up. **

**Gabe Rodowsky = 74.239 **  
**Kimberly Aiden = 202 **  
**Ted Jefferies = 42  
Josh Amberson = 34  
Angelie Johnstone = 78**

**Leave a Review on the way out :)**


	10. Numbuh 78 looks through and its gone

**Okay I don't own teh Kids next door and you can't do anything to stop me! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Okay now that that is out of my system. I have established couples on my own and I did not steal this idea it was used twice before me. Her OC who is offical in mine and her mind at least Caterinà Marshall Bluet, and Caterinà Strowd**

**Go on and read and review this baby. All of those reading my other stories they will be updated ...eventually. **

* * *

Numbuh 78 looked skeptical, like she really believed that. It was like the time he said he wouldn't bring to the treehouse more yipper cards. Like he really was going to keep that promise.

"So whats the point of it," asked numbuh 34 real name Josh Amberson.

"Well to look in the future. Its nice to know whats going to happen to youself about 20-"

"There is no point in this," he continued. But Angelie already looked through just to get him off there backs. It was a light shade of purple and she saw her image. She was talking to what looked like an older Josh. Oh great she was married to him, at least it wasn't Ted.

"Josh we're the funny's?" she asked her eyebrows knitting in the middle. She had dibbs on them first thing. Josh looked at her with the same expression.

"I thought you had them," he accused. Then both of them turned to the boy watching spongebob. He was staring at the screen and laughing at something Patrick Star said. The other boy was painting a picture at the counter and it wasn't the funny's. By natural instinct she looked at her daughter staring wide eyed at the screen too.

"Hey we're spunkey," asked Josh which must have been a dog... Then she saw the funny's under the chocolate lab's rear end. The stench was almost unbearable.

"Oh great he finally learns to get potty trained," muttered her older self.

"But on the Funny's!" shouted Josh and numbuh 78 turned away when she heard the pounding. Hands pulled out of the woodwork. Both numbuh's 78 and 34 sent numbuh 42 a murdous look.

"Which card is it this time?" growled Josh and stood protectively over his commander.

"Number 99," he sheepishly said and they all started to run. Then they heard a sickening crunch of the machine breaking. The machine was gone and they were done for.

* * *

**Cast of Characters (all are made up except for Numbuh's 202 and 42 and number 78's first name those are real) Rachel being dutch is something I made up. **

**Gabe Rodowsky = 74.239 **  
**Kimberly Aiden = 202 **  
**Ted Jefferies = 42  
Josh Amberson = 34  
Angelie Johnstone = 78**

**Leave a Review on the way out :)**


	11. Admitting

**Okay I don't own teh Kids next door and you can't do anything to stop me! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Okay now that that is out of my system. I have established couples on my own and I did not steal this idea it was used twice before me. Her OC who is offical in mine and her mind at least Caterinà Marshall Bluet, and Caterinà Strowd**

**Go on and read and review this baby. All of those reading my other stories they will be updated ...eventually. **

* * *

"We've got to run and you've got to give them back there card,"ordered numbuh 78. She didn't care about the time machine or whatever it was breaking it was a matter of them getting out of there. Numbuh 34 looked at her and said nothing.

"But the time Machine it took us all day to make it-"

"Just return the card," said Josh. He was going through a lot and he was really hoping for a day when he didn't bring to the tree house. He rubbed the bridge of his nose and looked at Angelie for help.

"Give them the card." Numbuh 42 looked heartbroken but gave it back to them. The machine was packed up in the trash can. Numbuh 87 and 34 casted each other a look and then at the machine.

"I'll explain what happened to Hoagie, Kim, and Gabe if you want me to," volunteered Josh. He just wanted this day over with.

"And we'll all go with you," said Angelie immediately backing him up.

*/*/*/*/

"And thats what happened," numbuh 42 explained. Everybody was quiet and somewhat stunned. Numbuh 202 started to nod her head in approval.

"It was a good thing, too many people were going to bug us about it. My sector wanted to know if they could try using the camera with it," said numbuh 202. She took notice to everybody nodding with the same grim face. Gabe squinted his eyes up at the light.

"I guess we shouldn't have made it in the first place. It only driven to people to greed of there future," reasoned numbuh 78.

"We should destroy these plans," said numbuh 2 saddened.

* * *

**Cast of Characters (all are made up except for Numbuh's 202 and 42 and number 78's first name those are real) Rachel being dutch is something I made up. **

**Gabe Rodowsky = 74.239 **  
**Kimberly Aiden = 202 **  
**Ted Jefferies = 42  
Josh Amberson = 34  
Angelie Johnstone = 78**

**Leave a Review on the way out :)**


	12. Last Chapter

**Okay I don't own teh Kids next door and you can't do anything to stop me! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Okay now that that is out of my system. I have established couples on my own and I did not steal this idea it was used twice before me. **

**Go on and read and review this baby. All of those reading my other stories they will be updated ...eventually. **

* * *

_What they didn't really know that was numbuh 2 did build another machine. It was a way smaller version and it remaided hidden and still attached to his computer. He stopped looking at it after 3 weeks. _

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

The park was filled with different kids, a soccer game going on. A baseball game was just won by the Cleveland Cougers and the victors waiting around for there parents. A rusty red minivan pulled up to the diamond.

"Hey Sam do have any motion sickness pills. My sister just might pick me up," said a Chris Uno. He had his mothers fear some what. She threw him the bottle of pills and water he quickly took it.

"What you don't trust me?" said his sister McKenzie as she watched him throw it back.

"You know that I am like mom in this kind of situation when we don't see land for awhile. Which reminds me," he said and threw himself to the ground his arms out in front of him.

"Land I'll miss you so much." McKenzie rolled her eyes and gestured him to hurry up with his rant.

"Bye guys," he yelled and crawled in the car.

++++And the winner is Sally Beatles," declared the kid. She had just won a karate match. A horn beeped and a pretty asian women leaned out the opposite window.

"Come on sweetie," and then the 3 kids at the games raced toward the car. The blond clinging to a rainbow monkey.

++++ "Hi mom," cried out both the drilovsky kids to numbuh 86. Numbuh 86 was wearing a plain green t-shirt and a pair of dark wash jeans.

"Hi girls," she said and ruffled Natalie's hair.

====Everybody who eventually left had the feeling of being watched. Not one of them could place that feeling not even the smartest kids.

Every kid in the Kids Next Door looks stunned. Numbuh 86 married? 362 and 1 had 3 kids? The convention center was packed and all of them watching the giant screen.

* * *

**Leave a Review on the way out :)**


End file.
